the_wonderous_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Pike Lore Timeline
Wondrous Cinematic Universe Timeline for Universe A-231 OLD REPUBLIC ERA Whatever comes before the Meta Wars is considered Universe A-001 Lore and ‘Primordial History’ - Pike enters the MetaNerdz Discord as an immigrant, opening a grape stand - Pike finds Kim Jong Un rummaging through the dumpster at the back of his stand - The MetaNerdz begin an expansionist policy and invade the EckshartLadder Realm - The MetaNerdz split into two political camps after numerous internal problems - Pike begins rallying in the streets of Coruscant a third alternative faction, the Pike Rebellion. OP Durge and Sergei are among the first members - The Pike Rebellion exponentially grows in size, the Alts join as well - Umbrella is reformed in the Rebellion - The MetaNerdz are revealed to be the orchestrators of the conflict, the MetaTyrants form - Pike begins rallying many members to his cause after this revelation, many war veteran councils and soldier battalions join up with the new United Republic - The UR begin an extensive guerrilla war against the MetaTyrants, but the UR are severely outgunned - The UR’s ideals of peace and freedom swell and inspire their ranks, and thousands of new members allow for a fully organized war on the MetaTyrants - After six months of fighting, Coruscant falls to the Republic whom establish a new body of government on the planet. The MetaTyrants unconditionally surrender, and a form a newer and more peaceful MetaNerdz discord - Pike’s new government is tumultuous at best, a separatist state forms called the ‘Tang Rebellion’ - The UR fights a war on the rogue General Piano and his army, Orga appears around this time and is used in numerous raids and invasions on Tang outposts - Piano’s base on Mustafar is exposed by Sergei, causing the remaining Tang forces regrouped there to be incinerated by a nuclear bombardment - The UR’s shaky government continues building itself, but civil unrest is still dwelling and numerous factions begin forming - The first civil war begins but quickly ends in the streets of Coruscant and Coreilla - The Celestials join forces with the UR, but the Son is manipulated by Albert Wesker to send Blood Tea to Orga - Orga destroys 95 percent of the UR’s military during his rampage, severely weakening the UR - Due to the Republic being militarily crushed, a string of civil conflicts, wars, and strife begin. – The Great Anarchy begins - Many factions fight each other and the remnants of the UR in an all out brawl - Star Wars Central is formed by Sim Aloo, a former Republic senator - The Jedi, although in hiding, record the current events - The Alt Faction is created by Agent Smith, consisting of purely alt forces - The Republic Remnant loses Coruscant to the Alts whom establish an interim government - The Alt Government is immediately under attack on all fronts - SWC forces try an assault into major Mid Rim planets, using planetary blockades to starve Alt positions - The corporation Hyperion absorbs the remnants of Umbrella, but their forces and influence in the Galaxy are soon driven out by the Alt Government - The Alt Government begins cracking and collapsing as their Alt Military Junta begins fighting amongst each other - SWC’s own Civil War begins between extremist revolutionaries and Tribe War conservatives - The Civil War in SWC ends with a Revolutionary victory and new interim government, that promptly collapses in a few days and is absorbed by numerous warlords - The Great Anarchy begins taking a toll due to literally no laws being imposed on most planets in the Universe, constant mass-death, genocide, and war among warlords is common - The Republic Remnants try and retake Coruscant but fail - Potatoman appears at this time - The UR struggles to regain a foothold, with no clear leader the Republic Remnant fights among itself - Pike returns after 20 years to the Galaxy mysteriously, and retakes his throne on the UR - The UR begin mustering troops and equipment in the Outer Rim to retake the Galaxy - The Great Anarchy ascends into its final and more important stage - Alt forces rejoin the UR, but anarchist troops and warlords try and halt Pike’s ‘Long March to Coruscant’, the UR’s campaign to power through the Galactic fronts and retake Coruscant - The Republic suffers numerous casualties, but they have a savior in Sim Aloo, who has garnered the support of many megacorporations and their fleets and droids, who majorly assist the Republic - The Battle for Coruscant begins between the Warlord Council and United Republic - The Republic retake Coruscant - The Great Anarchy wanes down - The Great Anarchy ends EMPIRE ERA - The Republic is reformed into an Empire to prevent more anarchy and have a strong centralized government - Remnants of the Anarchy remain, anarchists and warlord forces on Jakku initiate a military coup - The Jakkuian Anarchists are disintegrated after their leadership is killed in a Pike Empire drone strike - The revelation of the omniverse is revealed to Pike - The Tara Drama Begins - The angel Michael gets into a weird romance plotline no one liked - Talion/Celebrimbor, along with Rycus Kilran, appear during this time - Morgoth returns during this time period, and secretly makes an army in the Outer Rim - The Tsarist War begins with Tsar Nicholas and Tsar Konstantin’s armies invading the Inner Rim - The Golden Age forges the Pike Empire into one of the most prosperous nation-states in the universe - The Tsarists lose the Siege of Sarajevo - The Pike Empire establish their new capital on Earth, making St. Petersburg their capital - Mao Zedong and his legions attempt a coup on Pike’s government in the Maoist Revolution, but fail, even with backup from Sauron and the Great Spiders - Vladimir Makarov, a lieutenant in the Armed Forces, forms the Freikorps, a militia in the Pike Empire - The Freikorps manages to destroy the Great Spider nest - A more militarist ultranationalist political party in the Pike Empire is revealed to be a front for the Tsarists and is forcibly dissolved - St. Petersburg is attacked by Konstantin’s army, but the defenders manage to finally crush the Tsarists here - Konstantin goes rogue and flees - A new era of peace dawns on the Pike Empire ASCENSION ERA - Morgoth’s forces are sighted throughout the universe by numerous factions, the Pike Empire sends agents to investigate but they never return - The Alts and Pike Empire have a tenuous relationship at best, the political situation is slowly deteriorating - Agent Smith is hacked by Morgoth and attempts to coup the government, but fails - The Vessel/Kim Jong Un returns - The Vessel is taken over by Morgoth’s spirit, allowing for the dark lord to return to the universe - Morgoth’s armies secure Coruscant and at least three other galaxies in a surprise invasion - Emperor Pike leads his loyalists in an insurrection situated in Cambodia - The Morgoth War begins - Terri Pike, heir to the throne of the Empire and prophecised destroyer of Morgoth, is sought by Pike’s men - Pike’s troops return to their old enemies, now neutral, MetaNerdz discord to find her - Zog, a disciple of Morgoth, attacks the MetaNerdz city and sacks it, but fails to find Terri first - With Terri, Pike launches an assault in conjunction with Harbinger’s Reapers on the Dark Plains, Morgoth’s new forged realm in Coruscant - The attack succeeds and Morgoth is beheaded, Zog retreats - The Pike Empire begins negotiations for an alliance with the SWC Remnant, led by Nute Gunray. - Due to internal factors, the Remnant collapses before talks could ever conclude - Zog’s agents begin retrieving Morgoth’s body parts and gather them - The Alts and their Voting Bloc in the Imperial Parliament deny any resolution to investigate the war crimes of Cutler Beckett during his War on Piracy - The Human-Covenant war extends to the SW Galaxy, the Pike Empire is contacted and asked to assist on the side of the UNSC. Secretly, the Alts make dealings with the Covenant - Zog succeeds in his goal of reviving Morgoth, but Morgoth dies, killed again by Terri, while Zog is assumed KIA - Morgoth’s son Sauron, makes an ambitious deal with Hades in the sewers of Pike City on Coruscant - The Dark Empire is slowly forming out of the ashes of the Confederacy of Communist Alts - The Vessel’s new personalities are being revealed to citizens of the Empire - The Pike Empire rebuilds 50 percent of what it lost in the Great Anarchy and consecutive conflicts - Douglas Macarthur appears at this time as a five-star general, exiled by the US Government for his radical ideas - MacArthur brings his fleet of Helicarriers to the Pike Empire, stolen from S.H.I.E.L.D - The Dark Empire grows in power, accumulating more memberstates and resources - Titan faces a population crisis around this time APOCALYPSE ERA - Sergei and Wesker disappear for an elongated period of time off the face of the Universe - Tsarist Remnants led by Konstantin begin a bombing campaign on the Empire - Orga and a crack team of elite Pike soldiers begin hunting down Konstantin’s forces across the Galaxy, ceaselessly chasing them and destroying them at every turn while sustaining heavy losses - The Dark Empire officially declares itself, and begins a massive expansionist movement, taking entire galaxies and universes. One of these universes is the Videogame Realm, which angers ‘Game Central’ (The Universal Empire) - The Dark Imperial Parliament is dominated by an Orb of Corruption, a relic of dark magic created by Hades - Sauron plots secretly against Hades - The Dark Empire is now extremely powerful - The War of Darkness begins - The Battle of Naboo, one of the bloodiest battles in the war, results in the Gravemind betraying the Dark Empire. Of course the Flood is promptly wiped out by the Dark Empire. - Due to Gravemind’s betrayal, Hades is exiled to Oblivion and Cutler Beckett is the new Altmaster/Dark Emperor - Rycus Kilran calls upon Asgard to battle the Dark Empire, but even their forces are insufficient to stop the enemy advance - The Core World Sieges begins - Finally, the war’s tide begins turning via the Videogame League and thousands of other factions in Dark Imperial occupation beginning to rebel and opening new fronts in the war - The war grinds into a new theater, as the Heroic Coalition, a group of self-described heroes, begin raiding Dark Imperial factory worlds - The Videogame League are nearly destroyed when General Grievous assaults their space station. They are narrowly saved by UE and Pike forces but sustain great casualties they still haven’t recovered from. - The Coalition of Free States is formed between the Pike Empire, Videogame League, Heroic Coalition, and several dozens of smaller factions and empires. - The Dark Empire sends a Tripod Army to take Coreilla, one of their last offensives in the Core Worlds. It works for a few weeks, until reinforcements from the Coalition of Free States arrive - The CFS begin the ‘Great Counteroffensive’ masterminded by General Douglas MacArthur against Dark Imperial troops - After facing Smiths, Maoists, Russians, Decepticons, Droid armies, Stormtroopers, Illuminati Footmen, and much much more, the CFS manage to begin puncturing holes in the seemingly unstoppable Dark Imperial defensive line - Asgardian forces destroy a Dark Imperial Star Forge - The war lags into a stalemate, as neither side is able to fully defeat the other. - The Neo-United Republic forms with mass dissatisfaction with Emperor Pike’s policy to continue the war, numerous military brigades and politicians secede to form this new separatist state - The Dark Lord Sauron and his armies begin pressuring the NUR from the outside - Many members of Bail Organa’s government, begin selling out to the Dark Empire - Sauronic forces overwhelm NUR defenses - Sauron himself personally kills Bail Organa - The Dark Imperial Parliament begin swelling with mass dissatisfaction with the war’s affect on their resources and profits - The Parliament breaks into all-out civil war, as the Orb of Corruption is destroyed by Pike in a secret mission - The Dark Imperial Civil War collapses the Dark Empire’s war effort, allowing the CFS to begin driving numerous stakes through Dark Imperial systems - Sauron unites a large number of Dark Imperial assets to his cause, the Sauronic Darkness forms and strikes back against the CFS - Sauron’s plan to use a Superlaser Station to destroy the remnants of the CFS fails due to the efforts of Talion and Celebrmbor - Eru and Morgoth’s spirits banish Sauron to the Halls of Mandos - The Dark Empire collapses at the seams, Supreme Leader Woke uniting the remnants - The Jedi Warlord Wars occur soon after the War of Darkness ends - The Jedi Warlord Wars conclude themselves within five months of fighting - The Pike Empire enters a new Golden Age and reforms the United Republic REBUILD ERA - The 9th United Republic struggles to establish itself - Emperor Pike seemingly dies, the UR is returned into a Pike Empire interim state led by Oliver West, a Dark Imperial spy - Hydra operatives incite a new war between Woke’s ACCAA faction and the Pike Remnant via leaking a supposed location of Terri Pike to Woke - The Autocratic Remnant forms out of the Dark Empire’s ashes, while Yularen organizes the Pike Remnant militarist faction bent on restoring the olden empire - Yularen rescues Sergei, Pike’s old friend, from Vorkuta, a prison on Rodia - The Pike Remnant kills Oliver West, and reinstates a military junta until Pike is found - Pike and Terri’s true location is found where Hydra said they would be - The S.T.A.L.K.E.Rs of Chernobyl, recently forced out of their home by a joint Russo-Chinese invasion, are forced to assist Pike forces, before turning on their oppressors - The STALKERS, combined with the Pike forces, win the Battle of Quebec - The 9th United Republic is formally established - The Autocratic Remnant is taken over by Quintessons - Nute Gunray slowly breaks off from the Autocratic Remnant, working with Palpatine to manipulate the CIS into a secession as well - The Quintessons use their Transformium Seeds to begin a mass omnicidal campaign of turning entire planets into Transformer soldiers for their plan of vengeance against the Pike Remnant - The 9th United Republic begins a new rebuilding process - Morgoth returns after a long while and builds a new empire on the foundations of the planet Ooo, creating the Dark Planet - Morgoth’s new army is assisted by Zog - Zog’s ambitions slowly make him turn against Morgoth, and he forges a deal with the Vessel in secret - Later, Zog forms his own empire on Middle-Earth, and uses it to attack the Dark Planet. During the assault, the Vessel bonespears Morgoth, ending him permanently - The Vessel mysteriously disappears, leaving Zog to his own machinations. He decides to disappear as well INFINITY STONES ERA - Thanos arrives to the Universe a year after the first Republic-Autocratic war, determined to gain all six stones - Using his vast armies of Chitauri and Outriders, along with the Black Order, Thanos is able to bring numerous star systems and galaxies under his control in his rampage for the stones - After destroying Xandar and the Nova Empire, Thanos arrives to Quintessa - The ACCAA, weakened by infighting and outside pressure, gives in easily to Thanos - Using the Autocratic military capability and Decepticon legions Thanos finds the Reality, Mind, and Soul stones within the next six months of his brutal campaign - Meanwhile, the United Republic call upon for some assistance - Hydra, still lurking in the shadows, knows Thanos could disrupt their plan and secretly organizes for the Heroic Coalition and Krypton Brine to assist the UR - The UR’s forces valiantly defend against endless legions of Thanos’s forces - Pike embarks on an adventure with Sergei, Yularen, and a few others to find the Time and Space Stones - Thanos’s forces take Coruscant and the rest of the Galaxy - Megatronus, the Fallen, tries to rebel against Thanos, and nearly succeeds until his Warp Staff is destroyed by Ebony Maw - Pike finds the Space Stone, but Thanos gains the Time one first and closes in on Pike - Yularen coordinates a final defenses on the planet Utapau, in which ACCAA, Thanosian, Heroic, and UR forces duke it out - After an intense space battle, Thanos arrives on the ground with his escort - Pike slaughters Thanos’s henchmen, but the Mad Titan easily pummels the hero and gains the final stone - The Mad Titan revels in his glory and prepares to snap his fingers at his castle, but at the last moment the Heroic Coalition and Krypton Brine destroy his Infinity Gauntlet - Thanos is forced to flee the Universe after this terrible loss - The UR claims victory - The Decepticons attempt to use the Staff of Quintessa to reform the universe, but fail within a month of fighting ??? Who knows what the future holds? Category:Timeline Category:Universe-A-231